Juego de Chicos
by Aly'ssa2253
Summary: Para ellos las chicas eran un juego para involucrarse con ellas solo había una regla : No creer en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, se ubica al inicio de la historia, pero la trama cambiará bastante.**_

_**A leer!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen solo la trama de esta historia es mía.<strong>

* * *

><p>No creer en el amor<p>

Capitulo 1:" Una divertida apuesta"

El sol ya había salido, los tenues rayos de luz que pasaban a través de la ventana iluminaban escasamente la habitación, Ga Eul aun estaba dormida, pero escuchaba unos pasos lejanamente dirigirse a su habitación, entreabrió levemente los parpados y se encontró con la dulce imagen de su madre sentada al borde de la cama, rápidamente se sentó y frotó sus ojos en un intentó por aclarar su visión.

-Buenos días omma –dijo dulcemente la muchacha.

-Buenos días mi pequeña –contestó su madre y le dio un beso en la frente.-Siento haberte despertado hija, pero debo avisarte que esta noche no vendremos a casa ni tu padre, ni yo, hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas así que pasaremos el día en otra ciudad –explicó.

-Esta bien mamá, no te preocupes –Ga Eul se recostó nuevamente –¿Cuando volverán?-preguntó.

-Mañana, por la tarde estaremos aquí, querida –la madre de Ga Eul se levantó y depositó algo de dinero en la mesita de noche de Ga Eul –Estoy segura de que podrás arreglártelas sola, deje algo de dinero en la mesita.-informó.

-Esta bien omma, hasta mañana entonces –pronunció Ga Eul antes de volver a dormirse.

-Nos vemos mañana Ga Eul –se despidió la dulce mujer y cerró la puerta.

Ese día Ga Eul, no tenía clase, así que podría dormir un poco más.

* * *

><p>El frío era terrible a esa hora de la mañana, Jan Di ,corría de un lado al otro, entregando el periódico de casa en casa ,ese día aprovecharía para ayudar a su padre con las entregas de la tintorería e iría temprano a trabajar en el restaurante para ganar un poco mas de dinero.<p>

Subió rápidamente a su bicicleta y se encaminó a entregar la leche en la siguiente cuadra, el barrio se veía muy elegante, probablemente por ahí vivían muchos aristócratas, por un momento Jan Di pensó que se había equivocado, pero era la dirección correcta, encontró una preciosa mansión e hizo su entrega, al momento de salir accidentalmente chocó con un apuesto joven de cabello dorado.

- Mianhe–se disculpó Jan Di con el muchacho, pues se distrajo al ver los llamativos detalles de la mansión.

El joven pasó con aires de suficiencia y sin prestarle atención subió a una elegante limosina y partió a su escuela, supuso la tintorera, pues traía uniforme.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto el heredero del grupo Shinwa , era atendido y preparado para ir a la escuela, el heredero ,se limitaba a escoger sus zapatos cómodamente y sus sirvientes se encargaban de colocárselos.<p>

Una vez estuvo listo Goo Jun Pyo, subió a su nuevo helicóptero y salió a la escuela como cada mañana, ingresó a su salón privado y se reunió con sus amigos del F4 : Yoon Ji Hoo, So Yi Jung y Song Woo Bin, todos hijos de las familias mas ricas y prestigiosas de toda Corea.

-Hey bro! –saludó el príncipe de la mafia Song Woo Bin –Llegaste en tu nuevo helicóptero hoy eh?

-Si, quería estrenarlo, es un regalo de mi padre –comentó el heredero con aires de suficiencia –Por cierto quién ganó la apuesta?-preguntó.

_**-Flashback-**_

Los cuatro jóvenes, disfrutaban plácidamente de su tiempo libre, en su lujosamente amoblado y elegante salón privado, donde disponían de muchas cosas para su entretenimiento.

Los dos casanovas del grupo, platicaban animadamente de sus conquistas, mientras competían jugando al nintendo.

-Yi Jung, me enteré, que Kim Ji Hae, asistirá a tu próxima exhibición de arte.-comentó el príncipe con una boba sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Si, es cierto al parecer gusta del arte –mencionó el alfarero concentrado el juego.

-Es toda una belleza, está entre las mejores modelos del país - Woo Bin sonrió al imaginar a la bella super modelo.-¿Utilizaras tus encantos con ella, la noche de la exhibición?.-preguntó el joven.

-Tal vez, sería una nueva conquista ¿no crees? –farfulló el apuesto alfarero.

-Dudo, que logres seducirla –bufó Woo Bin divertido.

-¿Quieres apostar? Estoy seguro de que caerá a mis pies –Yi Jung dijo totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

-Por supuesto que sí –confirmó decidido el príncipe -¿Qué apostarás?.

-Si yo pierdo, te daré el número de cuantas chicas quieras.

-De acuerdo y si yo pierdo, te devolveré la hermosa pieza que te gané hace poco.

-Hecho –dijo el alfarero.

-Chicos no creen, que es hora de apostar algo mejor que vasijas y números de teléfono.-sugirió Jun Pyo mientras se concentraba en acertar la flecha en el centro.

-Que tienes en mente –preguntó Woo Bin.

-Que tal ir a un instituto de plebeyos por un tiempo –Jun Pyo lanzó la última flecha y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Podría ser, pero nos reconocerían fácilmente –Yi Jung habló.

-Eso podría arreglarse, con un cambio de look –mencionó Ji Hoo que había estado revisando unos mensajes en su móvil.

-Tienes razón bro! , entonces cambiamos la apuesta, a dos semanas estudiando en una escuela de plebeyos –el príncipe estuvo de acuerdo.

-Esta bien acepto, además no seré yo el que perderá –habló el alfarero.

_**-Endflashback-**_

-Yo gané, y creo que es hora de que Yi Jung cumpla con su parte del trato- dijo maliciosamente Woo Bin. –Desde mañana Yi Jung deberá asistir a otro instituto.

-Hey estás loco, me reconocerán –se quejó el apuesto alfarero, lanzándole un cojín que afortunadamente el príncipe logro esquivar.

-Yi Jung olvidaste que nosotros siempre cumplimos con las apuestas –comentó Jun Pyo divertido.-No te reconocerán, si cambias el color de tu cabello.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el joven con una mueca de disgusto.

* * *

><p>Se hacía tarde, Jan Di, pedaleo lo mas rápido que pudo, llegó a la tintorería y recogió algunos uniformes que debía entregar en Shinwa, la escuela más prestigiosa de Corea, a la que asistían solo jóvenes de familias ricas.<p>

Llegó al lugar en menos de lo que esperaba, se detuvo en la entrada, pues necesitaba una identificación para entrar, pero el amable portero, no le puso más peros y la dejo pasar inmediatamente.

Pedaleo, un poco más y luego de dar varias vueltas por el campus, encontró el edificio principal, llegó hasta el comedor, en el lugar se servían los más deliciosos y costosos platillos, que ella jamás había probado.

-¡Lee Min Hae, está en la azotea, ahora! ¡Se va arrojar!-estas palabras lograron sacarla de sus pensamientos y recordó que era Lee Min Ha el chico al que debía realizar la entrega, corrió detrás de los demás estudiantes, pues según escucho se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba su cliente, llegó al patio principal y logró divisar en lo alto del edifico a un joven totalmente ensangrentado y a punto de saltar.

Jan Di subió rápidamente hasta la azotea y paso éntrelos estudiantes que totalmente divertidos esperaban el momento en el joven saltara para capturarlo en fotografías.

-¿Disculpe es usted Lee Min Ha?-preguntó Jan Di.

-Si, soy yo y ¿quien eres? –indagó el chico.

-Yo soy Geum Jan Di, vine a entregar su ropa de la tintorería –mencionó sonriente la joven –Son 30 mil wons.

-Esta bien 25 mil wons –habló nuevamente la chica ante la falta de respuesta -25 mil wons y la ropa de gimnasio va por nuestra cuenta! Siga siendo nuestro cliente!.

-No te preocupes, cuando muera envía la cuenta a mi casa –respondió el joven divertido por los gestos que hacia la muchacha.

-¿Cuando muera?-preguntó la joven asustada -¿va a morir ahora?¿Porqué si estudia en esta magnifica escuela?

-Esto no es una escuela es el infierno-balbuceo el joven con la mirada perdida.

-Y usted ha oído hablar de los exámenes de admisión, eso si es un infierno –comentó la tintorera.

-Y tu has oído del F4? –Indagó –Cuando recibes la tarjeta roja eres perseguido por toda la escuela.

-¿Ellos te hicieron eso? –Señaló Jan Di el ensangrentado rostro del muchacho –¡No pueden hacerle eso! Si estuvieran en mi escuela los, mordería, los patearía y les haría esto y esto –indicó la muchacha.

-Tus amigos, son afortunados –dijo el joven con una sonrisa.-Por tener una amiga como tú.

-Si tienes razón –dijo la chica alagada por sus palabras.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas el joven saltó ,Jan Di soltó un grito ahogado, lanzó la ropa de la tintorería a un lado y corrió hasta donde estaba el chico, lo hizo tan rápido que alcanzó a sujetarlo de la ropa, en ese momento todos los estudiantes la fotografiaron, la tintorera levanto al chico y lo dejó en el piso de la azotea, inmediatamente llegó su hermano y junto con otras personas se lo llevaron ,salió velozmente del lugar antes de que llegara la prensa y se dirigió a la tienda de avena.

* * *

><p>-Jan Di-ah , al fin llegaste –saludó Ga Eul –¿Por qué tardaste tanto?<p>

-Se me presentó un pequeño problema –contestó Jan Di de malhumor.-Eso, no importa sigue limpiando –indicó molesta.

-Está bien –respondió Ga Eul aburrida-Pero enciende el televisor.

Jan Di, obedeció y encendió inmediatamente el televisor, para sorpresa de todos en el noticiero hablaban de Jan Di y narraban todo lo ocurrido, las imágenes que habían tomado hace poco ya circulaban por toda la red y habían causad polémica en los medios.

-Jan Di-ah ,esa eres tú –Ga Eul pronunció totalmente sorprendida –¿Tu salvaste a ese chico? .

-¿De que chico hablan? Y ¿ por qué no están trabajando?- Dijo molesto su jefe, pero inmediatamente miró el televisor se quedo en estado de shock.

-Si, por supuesto que soy yo –afirmó Jan Di ante las incesantes preguntas de Ga Eul.-Fui a hacer una entrega y ese chico estaba apunto de saltar, creo que hice lo correcto.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo su joven amiga –Voy a revisar el internet –avisó Ga Eul y saco de su bolso su laptop, conectó el modem y tecleo algunas palabras.

-Jan Di, ahora te llaman la mujer maravilla –farfulló la jovencita sin dejar de mirar la pantalla –Ven Aquí mira.

Jan Di estaba furiosa apago el televisor y se dedicó a limpiar las mesas del lugar.

-Jan Di tu crees que esos F4 sean realmente guapos –preguntó ilusionada la muchacha.-Daría lo que fuera por verlos de cerca.

-Cuatro flores si como no, yo veo cuatro moscas revoloteando sobre la basura –despotricó Jan Di

* * *

><p>El salón de los f4,se había convertido en salón de Belleza, los estilistas personales de los F4 se encargaban del cabello de Yi Jung, los asesores de imagen buscaban ropa informal y a la moda, con el fin de que Yi Jung se viera mas juvenil y dejara los trajes formales.<p>

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas y el resto del F4 y Yi Jung empezaban a impacientarse, pero esperaban que el cambio de look del apuesto alfarero sea deslumbrante.

-Listo dijo Yi Jung -unas vez estuvo vestido -¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó.

-¡Oh yea!Te ves genial –Dijo Woo Bin observando detenidamente a Yi Jung.

-Sorprendente –se limitó a decir Ji Hoo.

-Te dije que ellos eran los mejores, no pudiste quedar mejor-se burló Jun Pyo.

Los estilistas habían decidido cambiar su color de cabello a un marrón cobrizo que resaltaba su encantador rostro, le habían hecho un corte de cabello mas juvenil y los asesores de imagen le habían conseguido ropa bastante informal pero muy costosa.

-¿Bien ahora que? –dijo el alfarero molesto.

-Ya estas inscrito dentro de una Secundaria de Plebeyos, ahora solamente debemos elegir un nombre para que puedas presentarte sin que te reconozcan.-dijo el heredero burlonamente.

-¿Qué les parece? –Woo Bin pareció meditarlo unos momentos –Kim Sang Joong.

-O talves Park Min Sub –farfulló Jun Pyo.

-Lee So Young –sugirió Ji Hoo.

-Están locos ninguno me gusta, ya pensare en uno mejor dijo Yi Jung y salió del lugar rápidamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y como aun no he decidido el nombre que Yi Jung utilizara que tal si lo eligen ustedes?<strong>_

_**Dejen su comentario y el nombre que les gustaría para nuestro alfarero.**_

_**Besos Aly!**_

_**Pd:Disculpen las faltas ortográficas ,no tuve mucho tiempo para corregirlas,cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios: **__**ElyTonks, Lee, Pathy granger, Damari, Soeul83,**__** r.a clara**__** ,mizzphe. Gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas.**_

* * *

><p><span>A leer!<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:"Una nueva escuela"<strong>

Yi Jung salió del salón de los F4 totalmente molesto, por su transformación, aunque no podía negar que ese cambio le sentaba muy bien, saco de su bolsillo las llaves de su auto y camino hacia el parqueadero privado de los f4..

-Disculpe señor este auto es propiedad privada del joven amo So Yi Jung –dijo el amable guardia, al observar a un desconocido joven acercarse al lottus anaranjado de su amo.

-No se preocupe señor –dijo Woo Bin a sus espaldas.-Él es un amigo y le encargamos que trajera algunas pertenencias del auto de Yi Jung.-mencionó intentando sonar convincente.

-Esta bien joven amo –el guardia se retiro.

-Oye Yi Jung, recuerda que ningún empleado puede enterarse de esto, por que si se enteran nuestros padres…

-Estaremos en problemas-Yi Jung lo interrumpió.-Entonces como demonios quieres que vaya a casa –preguntó irritado el apuesto joven.

-Ven vámonos ya pensaremos en eso –el príncipe dio media vuelta de regreso al salón privado.

-¿Qué paso? Chicos-preguntó Jun Pyo, mientras revisaba algunas revistas de negocios.

-Justo lo que pensábamos –contestó el príncipe burlonamente, tomando asiento junto a el –El personal de seguridad pensó que Yi Jung robaría su propio auto.

Todos rieron a excepción de Yi Jung, que ahora estaba mucho más molesto que antes, tenía muchas preguntas pero prefirió esperar un momento.

-Ya basta, esto no es divertido –dijo el alfarero –Si no puedo usar mi auto ¿Cómo iré a mi casa?

-No puedes ir a casa –respondió Jun Pyo –No lo recuerdas.

-Entonces a donde iré –indagó nuevamente el joven.

-Ya pensaremos en eso luego –respondió –Ahora debemos preocuparnos por el escandalo que ha causado esa tintorera –mencionó irritado, dejando a un lado la revista que minutos antes leía.

-Tienes razón –Ji Hoo dejó a un lado su guitarra –Estamos en problemas, no pudieron evitar que nuestros nombres aparezcan en los medios.

- Acabo de recibir una llamada del secretario Jung –Jun Pyo no podía ocultar su preocupación-La bruja malvada está furiosa.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Esto es lo que faltaba-comentó el alfarero.

-Nos iremos de viaje por un tiempo, el secretario Jung esta deacuerdo conmigo –comentó el heredero.

-Entonces no hay de que preocuparnos –dijo Woo Bin mas relajado.

-¿Adonde iremos?-preguntó Yi Jung -A Londres ¿talves?

-Tu no iras con nosotros Casanova –Woo Bin río –Tienes que cumplir la apuesta.

-Nosotros iremos, tu te quedaras aquí-Jun Pyo aclaró –Además así nadie sabrá que estas asistiendo a una escuela de plebeyos.

-Pensaran que estas de viaje con nosotros –Ji Hoo habló nuevamente.

-Además, ya esta todo listo –Jun Pyo terminó de hacer algunas llamadas.-Te conseguí un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, creó que con eso es suficiente.

-¿Suficiente, en que iré a la escuela?-preguntó.

-Usaras el transporte público, como un estudiante normal –dijo El Don Juan burlonamente.-Solo serán dos semanas, bro.

-No te preocupes Yi Jung sobrevivirás –intentó animarlo Ji Hoo

-Mi chofer se encargara de llevarte a tu nuevo departamento –habló nuevamente el joven heredero –Es hora de irnos tenemos que partir de inmediato –Jun Pyo se levantó del cómodo sillón, para salir, por supuesto siendo seguido por el resto del f4.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul se despertó demasiado tarde ese día,no había sonado el despertador y tampoco estaba su madre así que se había quedado dormida,se levantó rapidamente,se ducho,se vistió desayuno y se cepillo los dientes velozmente,recogió todas sus cosas y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos.<p>

Salió corriendo de casa y accidentalmente chocó con un joven totalmente desconocido que llevaba el uniforme de su escuela, recogió rápidamente las cosas que cayeron de su bolso.

-Lo siento ¿estás bien?-preguntó amablemente el joven.

-Si, estoy bien –dijo Ga Eul con una dulce sonrisa, se levantó de inmediato y corrió hasta la estación.

* * *

><p>Ese día Yi Jung, no estaba de humor para ir a un instituto que ni siquiera conocía, además se hacia tarde, para ir.<p>

_-"No creo que pase nada si llego tarde "-_pensó internamente, caminó lentamente hasta la cocina de su apartamento.

Se preparo un rápido desayuno que consistía en leche y cereal, se arregló rápidamente, recogió sus cosas y las metió en una "ordinaria mochila", como él pensaba, se miro al espejo unos momentos, pero el timbre de su móvil, lo interrumpió.

-¿Yoboseyo?-contestó con fastidio.

-Yi Jung, hijo ¿donde estas ahora? –preguntó su madre algo irritada.

-Estoy de viaje con el f4 –mintió intentando sonar convincente.

-Es, por el escandalo ¿verdad? –preguntó su madre –Es el tipo de cosa que harían unos imprudentes muchachitos como ustedes.

-Si, omma, lo siento –se disculpo –Se que esto afectara la reputación de la familia, pero pronto lo solucionaran, estoy seguro.

-Yi Jung, necesito que te contactes con tu padre –dijo la mujer algo sobresaltada.-No ha venido a casa en días.

-Omma, cálmate y deja en paz a papá ¿Quieres? –dijo el apuesto alfarero molesto. –Hablamos luego.-cerró la llamada, antes de que su madre dijera algo más.

Salió, rápidamente de su apartamento, iría a investigar como demonios se llegaba al Instituto Hanyang, caminó lentamente hacia la estación que quedaba bastante cerca de su nuevo apartamento, pero accidentalmente chocó con una jovencita de su mismo instituto, que corría velozmente hasta la estación.

-Lo siento ¿estas bien?-preguntó.

-Si, no se preocupe –contestó la dulce muchacha y salió corriendo nuevamente.

Yi Jung decidió que seguir a la joven sería el único modo de llegar a su nueva escuela a si que corrió detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Llegó al Instituto, más tarde de lo que esperaba, corrió por los pasillos totalmente perdido, decidió entrar al aula más cercana.<p>

-Disculpe esta es la clase de Tercer año "c"-preguntó con un dulce sonrisa a la maestra que impartía clases en ese momento.

-Anyo, esta es la clase de Segundo año, siga el pasillo hasta el fondo, suba las escaleras gire a la derecha, a la izquierda y la tercera puerta –indicó la maestra amablemente.

-Gracias -dijo Yi Jung sin entender palabra.

-Espera un momento oppa –dijo una joven poniéndose de pie .-Yo te acompañaré.-ofreció la joven con otras intenciones.

-Por supuesto que no –se negó la maestra –Ga Eul, por favor acompáñalo tú –pidió.

-Por supuesto –dijo la muchacha y salió de la clase.

-Sígueme te llevare a tu clase-dijo Ga Eul, una vez cerró la puerta del salón.

Yi Jung se limitó a seguirla, a una prudente distancia, le fastidiaba tener que socializar con plebeyos, no tenia idea de como sobreviviría dos semanas allí.

- No te quedes ahí –dijo Ga Eul al observar a Yi Jung detenerse a mirar.-Ya casi llegamos.

-Veo que tienes prisa en regresar –dijo Yi Jung sarcásticamente.-¿Siempre eres así de impaciente?-preguntó, algo irritado.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Ga Eul y se cruzo de brazos.-¿Y tu siempre eres así de maleducado?.

-Y tu nunca te fijas por donde caminas?-Yi Jung la miró despectivamente.

-¿Qué? –Ga Eul se puso notablemente molesta-¿De que hablas?.

-¿Acaso, no eres tu la chiquilla que chocó conmigo esta mañana? –mencionó el alfarero burlonamente.

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero no fue mi intención chocar contigo –se giró y continúo caminando, intentando ocultar su rostro pues sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color carmín al escuchar las últimas palabras del chico.

-Es aquí –dijo señalando una puerta, y pasó a su lado para regresar a su clase.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días –dijo el alfarero a la maestra que estaba de turno.-Esta es la clase de Tercer año ¿verdad?<p>

-Si, es esta, tu debes ser el nuevo estudiante.- preguntó enarcando una ceja y mirando al muchacho de pies a cabeza.–Pasa –indicó.

El chico entro al salón ignorando las miradas descaradas de las estudiantes del aula, algunos chicos le miraban con envidia y otros simplemente bajaban la mirada sintiéndose intimidados.

-Preséntese –ordenó la maestra.

-Mi nombre es Ha Min Jae –bufó y paso a su lugar.

-Veo que usted es uno de esos muchachos, irrespetuosos y rebeldes –la maestra se veía enojada.

-Le pido que no me juzgue sin antes conocerme-habló irritado Yi Jung.

* * *

><p>La hora del receso había llegado, todos los estudiantes hablaban de Ha Min Jae el estudiante nuevo, las chicas mencionaban emocionadas lo apuesto que era el joven y los chicos ,se limitaban a decir que era sorprendente.<p>

-Ga Eul, ¿hablaste con el chico nuevo?-preguntó curiosa una joven.

-No, simplemente le indique donde queda su salón –respondió enojada,mientras caminaba hacia su mesa habitual.

-Es guapísimo, no lo crees –dijo ilusionada la joven –Te envidio, tú pudiste verlo de cerca.

-Pues a mi me no me parece la gran cosa –bufó sarcásticamente antes de sentarse en la mesa totalmente sola, pues no estaba Jan Di para acompañarla.

-No mientas, te gusto verdad –le acusó la otra joven.

-Y que si me gusto, se nota que es un niño engreído, jamás tendremos la oportunidad de tratar con el así que no te ilusiones.-habló Ga Eul disgustada llevándose a la boca un poco de comida.

-Esta bien tienes razón –dijo la joven antes de ir a otra mesa con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>-Aparte de torpe, eres antisocial –dijo una voz.<p>

Ga Eul alzo la mirada y se encontró con el apuesto joven mirándola divertido -No soy antisocial, presumido –se defendió la joven sin prestarle atención.

-Puedo sentarme aquí –preguntó amablemente Yi Jung, le divertía mucho molestar a la joven.

-Supongo que si –habló enojada la muchacha.-Pero por que no vas con tus amiguitas, se mueren por tu compañía.

-No me agradan demasiado –dijo Yi Jung –Además esta mesa esta vacía.

-Y tú por que no vas con tus amigas –preguntó.

-Eso no es de tu interés –mencionó.

-Tienes razón, pero tenía curiosidad.

-Por cierto quería invitarte a tomar un café después de clase, ¿te parece? –preguntó.

-¿Qué? –dijo Ga Eul sorprendida, al igual que el resto de chicas que habían estado escuchado su platica.

* * *

><p>-Jan Di-ah ,hija cuando podrás salir de casa –preguntó su madre.<p>

-No lo se pero es molesto no poder salir –contestó.

-Hermanita eres famosa-dijo el pequeño Kang Sang divertido.-Deberías salir y dejar que te entrevisten, y si lo haces no olvides mencionar que soy tu hermano.

-No voy a salir y no voy a decir que eres mi hermano –Jan Di le lanzó un cojín a su hermano totalmente molesta.

-Pero creo que debo ir a la tienda de avena, no puedo perder mi trabajo.

* * *

><p>Las clases habían terminado finalmente, Ga Eul recogió lentamente sus cosas y las guardo en su bolsa.<p>

-Ga Eul, mira quien esta ahí –informó emocionada Ji Byol .

Ga Eul, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el apuesto estudiante nuevo:Ha Min Jae que sonrió por el asombro de Ga Eul y los saltitos de emoción que daba su amiga.

-FlashBack-

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida Ga Eul.

-Lo que escuchaste ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo después de clase? –repitió el joven.

-No, gracias tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer –rechazó la invitación -Pero seguro que ellas estarían gustosas –comentó refiriéndose a las jovencitas que miraban con asombro y envidia la escena.

-Tomare eso como un si –dijo el alfarero y se retiro.-Nos vemos luego Ga Eul-ah.-sonrió.

-EndFlashBack-

-¿Aceptaste la invitación verdad? –preguntó curiosa su amiga.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Ga Eul molesta.

Salió del salón rápidamente ignorando al joven que estaba esperándola, pero el la alcanzó rápidamente.

-No olvidas que tenemos que ir a tomar un café ¿verdad? –preguntó el joven dulcemente.

-Nunca dije que iría –respondió Ga Eul como si nada.

-Pero yo lo tomé como un si –Yi Jung la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró consigo hasta la salida.

-Ha Min Jae-shi,espera –dijo una muchacha corriendo detrás de ellos.-Yo si quiero ir contigo a tomar un café.

-Lo siento, pero hoy solo iré con Ga Eul. –Yi Jung continuo con su camino.

* * *

><p>El lugar era elegante y acogedor, Yi Jung y Ga Eul, no cruzaban palabra simplemente se limitaban a tomar sus bebidas.<p>

-Lo hiciste para librarte de tus admiradoras ¿verdad?-se atrevió a preguntar Ga Eul.

-Si, en parte-respondió el alfarero –Pero también quería disculparme, no me comporte muy bien contigo esta mañana.-agregó.

-Disculpa aceptada, ahora tengo que irme –dijo la joven.-Nos vemos luego.

-Espera un momento te acompaño solo déjame pagar la cuenta si. –ofreció el muchacho cortésmente.

-Está bien –sonrió dulcemente Ga Eul.

Yi Jung, se dirigió a pagar la cuenta, saco algunos billetes de su bolsillo y tomó su mochila.

-¿Yi Jung-ah? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.-Eres tú.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Quién creen que será la persona que reconoció a Yi Jung?¿Porqué invitaría Yi Jung a Ga Eul?<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ¡!**_

_**Como verán el nombre que escogí para Yi Jung es Ha Min Jae. Y quería preguntarles si les gustaría que pusiera unos pequeños adelantos al final de cada capitulo?.  
><strong>_

_**Pd :Que no les de flojera eh déjenme un review ;) es la única forma en que puedo saber si esta historia les esta gustando.**_

_**Pd2: De aquí en adelante las actualizaciones, serán cada dos semanas, pero si tengo más reviews talves actualice antes.**_

_**Kises Aly!Nos vemos dentro de 15 dias.  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguirme en esta locura….son tan lindas: Soeul83, Damari,Elytonks, kittyweasleydian, Mizu,Pathy Granger,lismir71,Damari,maria y Karli0596.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que yhan agregado esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos,gracias por comentar y gracias a todas las lectoras anonimas!  
><strong>_

_**Y como lo prometido es deuda ya les traje el nuevo cap esta algo largo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A leer!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen,solo la trama de esta historia es mía.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: "Dulces momentos"<strong>

Después de un merecido descanso, luego de un largo viaje, Ji Hoo decidió salir de su suite privada, para visitar a su amiga de la infancia Min Seo Hyung, que se encontraba viviendo en Paris, por su carrera de modelo.

Subió a su limosina, e indicó al chofer la dirección, durante el trayecto Ji Hoo se mostro bastante silencioso y tranquilo, veía a través de la ventana los majestuosos edificios y los preciosos barrios de Paris, finalmente llegaron.

Ji Hoo bajó del auto –Puede retirarse-indicó al chofer quien siguiendo sus indicaciones regreso al hotel. Tomo su móvil, y rápidamente tecleo el número de Seo Hyung:

-Yobosaeyo Seo Hyung –saludo Ji Hoo alegre.

-Hola Ji Hoo –Seo Hyung se escuchaba entusiasmada.

-Estoy justo enfrente de tu casa –dijo el apuesto joven –Vine de visita –comentó.

-Te abro en un segundo –la joven cerró llamada y corrió hasta el video portero y de inmediato abrió la puerta.

Ji Hoo entró rápidamente, la joven se arrojó en sus brazos efusivamente y ambos cayeron al piso, afortunadamente la suave alfombra evito que alguno de los dos se golpeara.

-Ji Hoo-ah, te extrañe mucho –dijo la joven emocionada.

-Yo también, mucho –Ji Hoo la ayudó a levantarse, fijándose finalmente en que la joven aun traía pijama, pero se veía realmente adorable, aun estando vestida así y despeinada.

* * *

><p>El inoportuno timbre de su teléfono, lo despertó, abrió pesadamente los parpados y tomó su móvil que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, contesto de inmediato:<p>

-Yobosaeyo oppa –dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Anyeong Gi Byol –saludó Woo Bin dulcemente.

-Oppa, ¿Dónde estas? –Preguntó –Hoy fui a tu casa pero me dijeron que estabas de viaje –comentó.

-Lo siento, amor –se disculpó el príncipe con su novia –Estoy en Paris con el resto del f4 –respondió a su pregunta.

-_"Amor" desde cuando me trata así _- se preguntó internamente la muchacha emocionada a la vez .

-Espero que estés bien y vuelvas pronto –se despidió –Ahora tengo que colgar, adiós "amor" –cerró la llamada.

Woo Bin suspiro y se volvió a recostar estaba exhausto , necesitaba un par de horas mas para reponerse, se relajo y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>-Yi Jung –ah ¿eres tú? –preguntó una femenina voz a sus espaldas, Yi Jung no quería voltear pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.<p>

Se giró lentamente y reconoció a la muchacha que le hablaba, se trataba de una de sus antiguas conquistas y para ser exactos era la única chica con la que había durado una semana.

-Yi Jung ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? –preguntó sorprendida la muchacha acariciando el rostro del joven.

-Es solo un cambio de look –afirmó y retrocedio unos pasos –Ahora tengo que irme –se despidió.

-Anio, quédate conmigo a charlar –lo tomó del brazo e intento llevarlo hasta una mesa cercana.

Lo siento en serio tengo que irme Yi Jung intentó zafarse, pero la joven no se soltaba de su brazo, camino hasta donde se encontraba Ga Eul que ajena a lo que ocurría revisaba su móvil.

-Nos vamos –dijo Ga Eul poniéndose de pie sin dejar de mirar su móvil.

-Lo ves mi novia y yo tenemos que irnos –dijo Yi Jung soltándose de la joven y atrajo a Ga Eul hasta él.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –protestó la joven intentando apartarse de el –Ha Min Jae suéltame.

-Yi Jung-ah ¿Quién es esta niña?¿Y por qué te llama Ha Min Jae?-preguntó molesta su antigua conquista.

-Ella…..-intentó inventar algo pero nada creíble se le ocurría.

-Siento tener que decirte que te engaño en realidad su nombre es Ha Min Jae –respondió Ga Eul.-Y sabes puedes quedarte con él te lo regalo.-la muchacha logró soltarse y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

* * *

><p>Jan Di caminaba ridículamente fingiendo ocultarse de las personas,llevaba puesta una gorra de lana y una bufanda para cubrir su rostro,se escondia detrás de los arbustos que encontraba en el camino,lo que les causaba mucha gracia a todas las personas que la observaban,finalmente llegó al restaurante,le extraño que Ga Eul aun no llegara a trabajar.<p>

-Lo logré, jefe-suspiro –Nadie me vio cuando venia hacia acá –dijo orgullosa.

-Y Ga Eul ¿Dónde esta?-preguntó

-No lo se, no ha venido supongo que tenia algo importante que hacer –respondió –O talves esta comprando algo para mi ¿no crees?

-No en realidad no lo creo, ahora ve a la cocina a preparar avena-se quito la gorra y la bufanda y se puso su mandil.

* * *

><p>-Que fastidió ese niño presumido como se atrevió a decir que soy su novia-balbuceó Ga Eul irritada, siguió caminando sin prestar atención y accidentalmente chocó contra alguien.<p>

-Ga Eul ¿estas bien?-preguntó el joven.

La muchacha alzó la vista y se encontró con dos de sus compañeros de clase, intentó levantarse diciendo que se encontraba bien pero no lo consiguió.

Ambos jóvenes la ayudaron a ponerse de pie y continuaron caminando la llevaron hasta el restaurante de avena.

Yi Jung salió del lugar rápidamente, buscó a Ga Eul, y observo cuando dos chicos la llevaban sonrió al pensar en lo que le habría ocurrido y caminó en dirección contraria.

* * *

><p>La noche había caído en Paris Jun Pyo y Woo Bin salieron a divertirse, se dirigían a los campos Elíseos que era uno de los lugares favoritos de Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo se encontraba con Seo Hyung, ella lo había invitado a quedarse en su casa.<p>

-Hey bro, te molesta si me voy –preguntó el príncipe notablemente aburrido.

-Esta bien te veo luego –Jun Pyo se despidió.

Woo Bin salió con rumbo a uno de los mejores clubes nocturnos de Paris, creía mejor ir allí a que aburrirse con Jun Pyo, además esa era su rutina y las chicas inglesas le parecían muy atractivas.

-Idiota –bufó Jun Pyo divertido.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul ¿Qué te ocurrió? Hija –preguntó su madre al ver que Ga Eul caminaba con dificultad.<p>

-Nada mamá solo que tropecé y me torcí el tobillo –sonrió –No hay de que preocuparse, estoy muy cansada así que iré a mi habitación-indicó.

-Está bien te llamó luego para que bajes a cenar

-Está bien –fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

...-FashBack-...

-Ga Eul, siento haber chocado contigo-se disculpo su mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien solo me duele un poco –intentó animarlo.

-Me alegra mucho, pero dime ¿de donde venias?¿Y por qué estabas tan enojada?-preguntó.

-En realidad no quisiera hablar de eso –respondió la joven

-Está bien entiendo.

-Por cierto precisamente te estaba buscando para decirte algo –habló nuevamente el muchacho.

-Dime de que se trata –indagó

-Bueno pues yo quería pedirte…que –el otro muchacho lo interrumpió.

-Yo me tengo que ir lo siento chicos-se despidió repentinamente.

-Sung Jung, adónde iras –preguntó el otro joven

-Recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer nos vemos luego.

...-EndFlshBack-...

-De verdad no entiendo a Sung Jung, será ¿Qué le gustó?-Ga Eul volvió a preguntarse lo mismo al igual que todas las noches, la joven estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sung Jung su compañero desde que entro a la secundaria, quién un día fue un buen amigo para ella.

-"Ga Eul deberías entender que a él no le gustas, es un imposible"-se reprochó a si misma-"Además siempre te ignora".

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado rápidamente, Yi Jung se estaba divirtiendo de sobremanera le gustaban las cosas que hacían los plebeyos, además su selecto grupo de amigos le habían invitado a formar parte de su banda, pues era muy bueno tocando la guitarra, no había vuelto a ver a Ga Eul desde el día en que la invitó a tomar un café<em>, "debe estar molesta"<em> –pensó.

A pesar de que ella era exactamente el tipo de chica que evitaba, le parecía muy bonita, no podía sacársela de sus pensamientos, ella tenía un peculiar encanto además era divertida y se hacia la difícil cosa que a Yi Jung le divertía y la veía como un reto .

* * *

><p>-Ga Eul, ya despierta –gritó Jan Di entrando repentinamente a su habitación, era muy temprano por la mañana, por lo que aun no estaba del todo despierta.<p>

-Jan Di-ah ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora?-indagó Ga Eul media dormida.

-Vine a visitarte y me gustaría hablar contigo ¿me acompañas a entregar la leche y el periódico?

-Está bien, espera un momento iré a vestirme –indicó, tomó su uniforme y entro al cuarto de baño.

-Está bien, no tardes –farfulló Jan Di y tendió la cama de Ga Eul, no pudo evitar mirar un papel que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-Ha Min Jae –leyó se trataba del numero de un chico -¿Quién será se preguntó?

-Estoy lista vamos –Jan Di se alarmó y escondió el papel fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Yi Jung se despertó por los fuertes ruidos provenientes de la habitación contigua, al parecer la pareja que vivía ahí estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión, tenía mucha hambre así que inmediatamente se dirigió al refrigerador, para darse cuenta que ya no le quedaba comida, aunque no le molestaba pues estaba harto de comida enlatada.<p>

-Demonios –dijo masajeando sus sienes con molestia.

Tomo su móvil, pensando en alguna persona a la que podría llamar y que le trajera algo de comer, no había nadie excepto una persona:

* * *

><p>-Ga Eul, oye no te quedes ahí aun tenemos mucho que entregar –grito la tintorera.<p>

-Ga Eul aún no reaccionaba después de lo que le dijo su amiga:

-FlashBack-

-Dime Jan Di, de que querías hablar conmigo –preguntó Ga Eul.

-Bueno yo tenía que decirte que….-no se atrevía a continuar.-Me voy a cambiar de escuela.

-¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida Ga Eul –Es una broma ¿verdad? No puedes dejarme sola.

-Lo siento, pero ayer fue a mi casa un empleado del grupo Shinwa –dijo cabizbaja-Y como agradecimiento me dieron una beca en el instituto Shinwa.

-Jan Di-ah, que voy a hacer sin ti – suspiró –No puedo creerlo.

-Yo me negué pero mis padres no desaprovecharían esa oportunidad –mencionó.

-Esta bien, entiendo.

...EndFalshBack...

* * *

><p>Busco entre sus contactos a Ga Eul había conseguido su numero de telefono,muy fácilmente simplemente uso sus encantos con una de sus amigas y la joven no dudó en dárselo.<p>

-Ga Eul-ah-saludó dulcemente.

-Disculpe con quién hablo –preguntó extrañada la muchacha.

-Soy Ha Min Jae –respondió.

-Ha Min Jae ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?-preguntó molesta apunto de cerrar la llamada.

-Ga Eul, lo siento por lo del otro día pero necesito de tu ayuda es urgente, podrías venir a mi apartamento.- pidió

-"Su apartamento" pensó Ga Eul, para que quería que ella fuera a su apartamento, la muchacha empezó a imaginar cosas algo malas.

-No iré –dijo decidida.

-Ga Eul –ah de verdad es de vida o muerte –intentó convencer a la muchacha –Se que vendrás te espero, cerró la llamada.

-Jan Di-ah tengo que ir a un lugar nos vemos luego-se despidió, inmediatamente llegó a su móvil un SMS con la dirección, no dudó en ir.

* * *

><p>-Sabía que vendrías –habló Yi Jung.<p>

-¿Qué pretendes Ha Min Jae?-preguntó molesta.-Dime que para que hiciste que viniera.

-Podrías preparme un desayuno –pidió amablemente.

-¿Qué? eso era tan importante, por que no te lo preparas tu, yo me voy-dio media vuelta decidida a irse.

-En serio, ya no me queda nada de comida y no soy un buen cocinero a decir verdad – declaró.

-Ya veo –dijo la muchacha dándole un vistazo a la cocina.-Esta bien iré al supermercado, pero solo por hoy.-indicó.

-Gracias Ga Eul-ah –suspiró aliviado –Pero podrías traer cereal, es mi favorito.

La joven salió del apartamento molesta y divertida a la vez, Ha Min Jae si que es una caja de sorpresas-pensó mientras buscaba el cereal que le pidió.

Una vez que encontró todo lo necesario salió de inmediato y volvió al apartamento.

-Preparare tu desayuno –indicó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Gracias –Yi Jung le sonrió –Eres una buena amiga.

-Yo no soy tu amiga –señaló –No recuerdas que soy tu "novia"-hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra burlándose del joven.

-Si casi lo olvidaba –Yi Jung río.

Ga Eul le preparó un delicioso desayuno y además le dio jugo de fruta con el cereal que le pidió.

Yi Jung revolvió el cereal en busca de los caramelos que contenía, pero no hallo nada.

-¿Qué buscas esto?-preguntó Ga Eul mostrándole los caramelos.

-Eres una asesina de cereal-dijo el joven y corrió a quitarle los dulces a Ga Eul, pero ella salió inmediatamente del apartamento.

* * *

><p>La joven no podía dejar de reir,a pesar de que Ha Min Jae no le agradaba del todo, le divertía molestarlo.<p>

-"No creas que somos amigos por esto"-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Es el tipo de chico dulce que se respalda bajo una mascara de rebeldía y frialdad –dijo en voz baja.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

_-Es una apuesta entonces –dijo el joven divertido._

_-Por supuesto, dame tres días en tres días caerá rendida a mis pies te lo aseguró –dijo Yi Jung seguro de sus palabras._

_-Escuche que son amigos eso no será tan difícil –dijo otro de los chicos mientras tocaba la guitarra._

_-No te creas ,ella no es como el resto de chicas –puntualizó otro de los jóvenes molesto._

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el apuesto joven.<em>

_-No iba dejarte toda la diversión para ti solo –comentó divertido._

**-Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo gracias por seguir esta loca historia, y me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero tenia millones de cosas por hacer, además tuve unos problemitas con mi internet, tengo unas preguntas a ver quien les atina:<strong>_

_**¿Quién será la persona de la que hablaba Yi Jung con sus amigos?¿Quien regresara a acompañar a Yi Jung?**_

_**Besos y hasta la próxima actualización!**_

_**No olviden comentar….**_

_**Pd:Ya saben como hacer que publique antes, "reviews".**_

_**Pd2:Lamento el chantaje!.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola unnies!**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios en verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo **_

_**Y son buena terapia cuando estoy triste…gracias por seguirme en esta loca historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen (pero si me regalaran a Yi Jung y Ji Hoo no me quejo =P)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:" Amigos y diversión"<strong>

_El verdadero amigo es aquél que está a tu lado cuando preferiría estar en otra parte.(Len Wein)_

Ga Eul caminaba lentamente rumbo a su casa, mientras de gustaba los deliciosos dulces que le había quitado a Ha Min Jae, era viernes por la mañana, ella y Jan Di tenían la tarde y noche libre pues el restaurante no abriría, ya que su jefe había decidido ir a un spa y visitar un salón de belleza con el único fin de mejorar su apariencia y relajarse un poco.

-¡Demonios! –dijo preocupada Ga Eul al ver su reloj ,se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela, así que aceleró el paso los últimos metros que le quedaban e ingresó a su casa.

-Ga Eul,¿Dónde estabas?-dijo molesta su madre, tomando su bolso lista para salir.

-Estaba con Jan Di,Omma –Ga Eul intentó sonar convincente pero en parte era cierto.

-Jan Di esta en la sala esperándote –informó su madre con molestia –Arréglate rápido y vayan al instituto juntas-fue lo último que dijo la señora antes de salir de casa.

-Jan Di-ah¿Qué haces aquí y porqué no fuiste a Shinwa? –preguntó extrañada la joven mientras se quitaba la gorra y la bufanda que traía puesta.

-La verdad, no quería ir hoy, además el secretario dijo que podía ir la semana que viene –contestó con desgano.-Quiero ir por ultima vez a nuestra escuela.-mencionó.

-Es una excelente idea –Ga Eul sonrió y corrió escaleras arriba para arreglarse, se cepilló los dientes, se vistió se recogió el cabello en una coleta, tomó todas sus cosas y bajó.

-Lista vámonos –dijo y ambas salieron de la casa, corrieron hasta la estación y partieron el primer autobus que pasó.

* * *

><p>Yi Jung se arregló rápidamente, tomó su mochila llena de libros y recordó que no había echo la tarea.<p>

-¡Demonios! –dijo frunciendo el ceño, recordó que el segundo día en el instituto, lo enviaron al cuarto de retención por no hacer la tarea y por "agredir verbalmente" a una de las maestras, la misma que siempre le acusaba de ser un niño engreído, irrespetuoso y rebelde.

* * *

><p>El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad para Ga Eul y Jan Di, salieron al receso juntas como siempre, ambas estaban felices y disfrutaban su último día juntas en la escuela, el resto de estudiantes parecía no saberlo aún, pero la noticia se publicaría en los diarios, tan pronto como Jan Di fuera vista con el uniforme de Shinwa.<p>

-Jan Di-ah,te voy a extrañar tanto ,cuando ya no asistas a la escuela-mencionó Ga Eul melancólica.

-No estés triste, Ga Eul-ah, aún tienes a So Yeon ella te quiere mucho, es una de nuestras mejores amigas no lo recuerdas.-le recordó la tintorera para animarla un poco.

-Si, tienes razón pero, nada será lo mismo sin ti -añadió.

-Jan Di-ah ¿te cambias de escuela?-preguntó una de las chicas que había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-Bue…no,si me cambió de escuela –respondió nerviosa la joven.

-Por que no nos lo dijiste Jan Di, sabes que aquí todos te queremos mucho…..-la joven abrazó a la tintorera por unos instantes y se sentó junto a ellas.

-Tenemos que decirle a los demás.

-Anyo,por supuesto que no –se negó .

-Pero todos deben saberlo, ¿acaso pensabas irte sin despedirte de nosotros?-preguntó indignada la jovencita.

-No, pero no me gustan los sentimentalismos, quería que mi último día aquí, sea alegre y normal como siempre –se defendió.

-Te comprendo….pero de todas formas debes decirle a los demás.

* * *

><p>La hora de salida, por fin llegó, todos recogían sus cosas con rapidez, mientras hacían planes para el fin de semana.<p>

Yi Jung no se mostraba tan entusiasmado después de todo, había esta la mayor parte del día en el cuarto de detención, era normal que no estuviera animado. Solo pocos estudiantes se quedaron en el aula, esa tarde tendría un ensayo con su banda, así que tenía que ir a su departamento por su guitarra. Caminó hacia la salida sin prestar demasiada atención, levantó la mirada al escuchar una familiar voz.

-Hello bro,-dijo el príncipe de la mafia recargado sobre la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendido el alfarero.

-¿Creías que íbamos a dejarte toda la diversión?-apareció repentinamente Jun Pyo detrás de ellos.

-Idiotas-dijo Yi Jung divertido.

-Vamos a mi cas…-se detuvo -¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó.

-Iremos a tu departamento –habló Woo Bin.

-Si vamos –Yi Jung se adelanto, Woo Bin y Jun Pyo volvieron a ponerse una gorra y sus gafas y lo siguieron.

* * *

><p>En el aula de Jan Di, todos lloraba, ella era muy querida por todos, sus ocurrencias y su peculiar forma de ser ,se habían ganado un lugar en el corazón de cada uno sus compañeros, todas sus amigas la abrazaban con cariño y le deseaban suerte en su nueva escuela.<p>

-Por que no organizamos una fiesta está noche?-sugirió So Yeon la mejor amiga de Jan Di y Ga Eul.

-Es una buena idea –dijo Min Hyun ,un amigo muy cercano de Jan Di.-¿Están todos deacuerdo?-preguntó.

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo, sería una fiesta muy grande, pues Min Hyung y Rae Jong que eran de familias adineradas, organizarían la fiesta e invitarían a toda la preparatoria.

Luego de eso So Yeon,Ga Eul ,Jan Di y por supuesto otros de sus amigos salieron a caminar por toda la preparatoria, riendo y recordando buenos momentos y por supuesto todas las locuras de Jan Di, llegaron hasta una preciosa pileta que se encontraba en el centro del pequeño campus del instituto, los mejores amigos de Jan Di la levantaron en brazos a pesar de sus negativas la zambulleron en la gran pileta, como despedida.

Luego le siguieron Ga Eul ,So Yeon y Ha Neul,que se encargaron de mojar a sus amigos,fue muy divertido hasta que apareció Ha Min Jae para molestar Ga Eul.

-Mira a quien me encuentro aquí –dijo con sarcasmo Yi Jung.

-Ga Eul-ah,acaso no sabes que las piletas no sirven para darse una ducha.

-Por supuesto que lo se, pero es una ocasión especial ,"chico nuevo", será mejor que te vayas y te lleves a tus amiguitos –dijo refiriéndose a Woo Bin y Jun Pyo que observaban divertidos la discusión de los jóvenes.

-Quién va hacer que me vaya –preguntó el apuesto joven arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno si quieres quedarte no hay problema –esta vez habló So Yeon, ella y Ga Eul se dieron una mirada cómplice y se acercaron a Yi Jung.

Ambas lo tomaron por los brazos y lo metieron dentro de la pileta, todos rieron incluidos Woo Bin y Jun Pyo,Ga Eul le dio una mirada triunfante a Yi Jung y salió de la pileta totalmente mojada.

-Demonios-dijo el alfarero con molestia.

-Ya sal de ahí –el príncipe le tendió una mano.

* * *

><p>-Chicas ya están listas –preguntó So Yeon mientras se maquillaba.<p>

-Salgo enseguida-dijo Ga Eul.

-Ya estoy lista -Jan Di salió finalmente.

-No vas a ir con una vestido ¿o si?-preguntó extrañada So Yeon pues la fiesta,no era de aquellas donde van con vestido y tacones, era una fiesta informal, donde los jóvenes usaban ropa a la moda .

-Pero es una fiesta informal, no deben usar vestidos –informó-Aún tenemos tiempo vamos a mi casa,les prestare algo y las maquillare.

-Está bien.

* * *

><p>Ya había caído la noche Yi Jung regresó de la casa de uno de los miembros de la banda, el ensayo había sido agotador y la platica que mantuvieron fue algo molesta para el joven.<p>

-FlashBack-

-Ha Min Jae ¿hoy no tenías una cita con Yu ri?-preguntó interesado el baterista de la banda.

-Si,pero no iré –respondió con desgano.

-¿Por qué no iras?-preguntó otro de los muchachos

-Es una de las cosas que debes hacer para ,que a chica caiga a tus pies .

-Hablas como todo un conquistador –dijo el baterista.

Yi Jung solo río ante el comentario.

-Deberías darme unos consejos, tal ves así tenga mejor suerte con las chicas.

-No lo creo –habló Yi Jung.

-Yo creo que sí –lo defendió Jun Su el vocalista.

-Es una apuesta entonces –dijo el vocalista divertido.

-El conquista a Yu Ri y que tal si tu conquistas a Ga Eul, esa niña de segundo año ¿te parece? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto, dame tres días en tres días caerá rendida a mis pies te lo aseguró –dijo Yi Jung seguro de sus palabras.

-Escuche que son amigos eso," no será tan difícil" –dijo otro de los chicos mientras tocaba la guitarra.

-No te creas, ella no es como el resto de chicas –puntualizó otro de los jóvenes molesto.

-Ya perdiste Yul -dijo el vocalista del grupo refiriéndose ,al baterista.

-Gracias por apostar en mi nombre-dijo con sarcasmo el joven.

-Por cierto ¿irán a la fiesta de despedida de Jan Di?.

-Si –dijeron todos al unísono, a excepción de Yi Jung, que no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

-Ten aquí tengo una entrada extra, por ser de la banda puedes llevar a alguien contigo.

* * *

><p>La fiesta aún no empezaba ,Ga Eul, Jan Di y So Yeon ,fueron las primeras en llegar, ya que So Yeon se ofreció como DJ, se le daba muy bien incluso les enseño a Ga Eul y a Jan Di.<p>

El lugar era perfecto para una fiesta de adolescentes en el centro había una gran piscina, en frente estaba la barra y la mezcladora, tenían todo tipo de bebidas, los álbumes musicales más recientes ,una gran pista de baile ,unas preciosas mesas y una excelente iluminación.

-Genial-dijo So Yeon colocándose los audífonos y empezando a mezclar la música.

-Magnífico –se limito a decir Ga Eul, que nunca había ido a un club, pues sus padres jamás la dejarían.

-Ahora entiendo porque no debíamos venir con vestidos –dijo la tintorera, mirando su traje, llevaba su largo cabello suelto, usaba una reveladora blusa colorida,unos jeans bastante apretados y unas lindas botas, estaba poco maquillada pero lucía realmente linda.

Ga Eul, lleva su cabello suelto y con unas delicadas ondas,esto le daba un aspecto algo dulce pero a la vez le hacía lucir sensual, llevaba una una blusa colorida ,que se ajustaba a su figura y dejaba al descubierto su hombro, usaba unos jeans apretados y sandalias de taco alto.

-Se ven perfectas chicas –So Yeon les guiño un ojo como afirmación.

* * *

><p>La fiesta ya había empezado cuando llegaron los F3, cuando entraron, como de costumbre llamaron la atención de la mayoría de chicas que bailan o disfrutaba de sus bebidas sentadas al borde de la piscina.<p>

Yi Jun saludó a sus amigos y buscó una mesa disponible, donde se sentó con Woo Bin y Jun Pyo.

-Bonita fiesta –dijo Jun Pyo recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón del lugar.

-Si, me gusta, solo que prefiero las fiestas con menos personas –completó Woo Bin, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-Hora de bailar chicos –informó So Yeon por el altavoz.

La fiesta desde ese momento fue más divertida, pero Ga Eul y Jan Di estaban sentadas en las barra junto a So Yeon, que mezclaba los discos, como toda una profesional.

-Chicas, por que no van a bailar, Jan Di-ah es tú fiesta, deja ya la timidez-les reprochó So Yeon.-ten –dijo entregándole una lata de cerveza –Quizá eso ayude un poco.

-No lo creo –dijo la tintorera, pero de todas formas bebió.

* * *

><p>Jan Di bailaba magníficamente, no recordaba cuantas latas de cerveza había necesitado, para dejar la timidez, ni siquiera recordaba, como había llegado ahí, bailando con chico tan apuesto, de cabello negro y liso, elegante y muy alto.<p>

Ga Eul, Por su parte seguía sentada en la barra, también había bebido demasiado,pero no se le presentaba la oportunidad de bailar con nadie.

-Yi Jung,bro,por que no apostamos algo ,eh?-dijo el príncipe de la mafia.

-Está bien,-respondió el alfarero .-Pero yo pongo las reglas esta vez .

-Deacuerdo.

-Tienes que besar a la DJ,es una chica muy guapa –declaró el alfarero.

-Deacuerdo,pero tu tienes que bailar …con esa chica de ahí,tu amiguita –señaló a Ga Eul.

-Deacuerdo,es una apuesta,el perdedor ….no se –dijo Yi Jung –lo decidimos después.

* * *

><p>El apuesto Principe de la mafia,se acercó a la barra ,con el fin de cumplir con la apuesta,le pidió una bebida a So Yeon,quién con una coqueta sonrisa le entregó un vaso,de cerveza.<p>

-Aquí,tienes –dijo la joven.

-Gracias-se limitó a decir Woo Bin,tomó un sorbo y dejó caer dentro del vaso un anillo que le pertenecía a Jun Pyo.

So Yeon estaba extrañada de la actitud del joven,pero se limitó a ignorarlo.

-Tengo que decirte algo –habló finalmente el príncipe,y le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

La joven se acerco cuidadosamente ,para escuchar lo que tenía que decir y Woo Bin le dio un beso en la mejilla,que hizo que la joven se ruborizara,sonrió triunfante y se alejó de barra.

* * *

><p>-Ga Eul,cúbreme,pidió So Yeon,se quitó los audífonos y siguó al joven.<p>

Caminó entre la multitud y logro divisarlo,se acercó a él y lo llamó,inmediatamente se volteó ,la linda joven lo abofeteo,ante la atónita mirada de los presentes

* * *

><p>Continuara….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les hay gustado ….ya saben que deben hacer para que actualice pronto …..<strong>

**Besos**

**DEJA TU REVIEW AQUÍ**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola chicas ¡!**_

_**He vuelto …con un montón de ideas nuevas para seguir mis historias …creo que me tomé unas vacaciones demasiado largas ¿verdad? Gracias por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior ,haber donde nos quedamos …**_

* * *

><p><em>A leer chingus!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.( Por que tengo que hacer esto siempre XD)<strong>_

**Capitulo V**

**" Divertida venganza "**

Todos los invitados a la fiesta se quedaron atónitos ante lo ocurrido aquel guapo joven ,había sido abofeteado por So Yeon,.

Woo Bin sostenía notablemente molesto el brazo de la joven, que inmediatamente después de golpearlo intentó regresar a la barra, pero él se lo impidió, ambos se miraban sarcásticamente esperando la reacción del otro, finalmente Woo Bin se acercó a la joven he invirtió sus posiciones, una gran idea cruzó por su mente , sin dejar de sostener a la joven, acercó su rostro, por lo que la Dj empezó a retroceder avergonzada y molesta.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? –fue lo único que logró articular la muchacha que seguía caminando hacia atrás.

-Esto –dijo el príncipe divertido cuando finalmente llegaron al borde de la piscina, soltó la mano de So Yeon empujándola la joven intentó equilibrarse, pero cayó al agua, todos rieron inevitablemente y el príncipe le dedicó una triunfal sonrisa.

Ga Eul se quitó los audífonos y se dirigió hacia la pequeña piscina del lugar para ayudar a So Yeon, pero un joven bastante conocido la detuvo.

-No va a ahogarse , no tienes por qué ir a ayudarle –se burló Yi Jung que aún sostenía su brazo.

-Ha Min Jae, tu solo traes problemas, él es uno de tus amigos ¿verdad? –Preguntó molesta – Quién demonios los invitó.

Yi Jung le miró con aires de suficiencia, "Una de tus amigas me suplico que viniera" mintió indignado, pues nadie en sus cabales despreciaría de ese modo a uno de los F4.

-Pues quién hizo eso, está loca –se soltó molesta de su agarre y se dirigió hacia So Yeon que totalmente mojada salió de la piscina ayudada por una ebria Jan Di.

-Vámonos ahora –dijo roja de la furia la dulce So Yeon a sus dos amigas.

-Pero es la fiesta de Jan Di –le recordó Ga Eul.

-Tienes razón, me iré sola, tú encárgate de mezclar la música –dijo dirigiéndose a Ga Eul.

-No, nos vamos todas –está vez fue Jan Di quién habló.

-Lo anunciaré por el micrófono-dijo Ga Eul divertida.

Se acercó algo mareada hacia la barra y tomó el micrófono "Lo sentimos mucho chicos, pero la fiesta se terminó, pueden darles las gracias a los tres jóvenes de allá" dijo señalando a Ha Min Jae y sus amigos.

Los jóvenes no reaccionaron demasiado bien ante la noticia, y les dieron su merecido a los F3 .

* * *

><p>Eran las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, despertó por el timbre de su celular, estiró su brazo y de la mesita de noche tomó su teléfono, era un mensaje de So Yeon, recordándole que tenían que ir a un lugar con Jan Di.<p>

Se sentó en la cama esperando que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas, se puso de pie, sacó algo de ropa de su armario y se dio una ducha.

* * *

><p>Los tres jóvenes aún dormían, Yi Jung por supuesto en su cómoda cama, mientras que Woo Bin y Jun Pyo, se habían dormido en los incómodos muebles de la sala.<p>

-El teléfono de Jun Pyo sonó repentinamente, el fuerte sonido de su canción favorita logró despertarlo, tomó el teléfono y abrió el mensaje que le habían enviado, era de su madre la bruja malvada ,tenía las fotografías de la noche anterior, alguien los había reconocido ,estaban en serios problemas.

Despertó inmediatamente a sus amigos y les explicó lo que ocurría, llamó a Ji Hoo ,para que volviera lo más pronto posible, pues dentro de nada , los hombres de su madre ,estarían ahí para llevarlo contra su voluntad.

Todos se miraron preocupados y escucharon la puerta del lugar abrirse…..ese era su fin y quién sabe cuál sería su castigo.

* * *

><p>Miró su reloj por quinta vez, Jan Di ya se estaba tardando bastante, So Yeon había llegado hace poco, pero fue a comprar un café para las dos, era una mañana demasiado fría, pero tenían que hacer algo importante.<p>

-Ga Eul-ia,siento hacerte esperar tanto –finalmente llegó Jan Di .

-No importa, ya llegaste –sonrió la joven Chu.-Ahora entremos tenemos que hacer algo con tu cabello.

Tomaron su café mientras miraban ropa y demás artículos en las vitrinas, entraron al local de su estilista preferido y le pidieron un corte que lucía realmente bonito en la revista, Ga Eul y So Yeon se sentaron a ver algunas revistas mientras el estilista cortaba el largo cabello de Jan Di.

La espera terminó, Jan Di se miró al espejo algo decepcionada, quería su cabello de vuelta, el corte no le quedó como lo esperaba.

So Yeon y Ga Eul, solo sonrieron, para animarla, cancelaron lo que el hombre les pedía y salieron, para comprar algunos cosméticos.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué demonios es esto? –dijo llena de furia la madre de Jun Pyo, lanzando las fotografías en el escritorio. -¿En que estaban pensando?<p>

Finalmente llegaron, las madres de Yi Jung y Woo Bin, bastante molestas.

-Yi Jung ¿ Que le hiciste a tu cabello? –preguntó sorprendida la señora So.

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez Sra. Presidenta? – preguntó la madre del príncipe impaciente. –Cancelé una reunión importante por venir aquí.

-Lamento esto pero tenía que mostrarles esto ,dijo entregándoles las fotografías –Al parecer estos niños, estaban jugando a ser plebeyos, incluso Yi Jung estuvo asistiendo a una escuela pública toda esta semana y como verá Sra. So se tinturó el cabello.

-Lamento esto, le aplicaré un severo castigo –dijo la madre del casanova poniéndose de pie, ahora debo irme, se despidió de las dos mujeres y salió seguida por el alfarero.

-Sra. Song , lamento haberla llamado para esto, pero creo que debemos corregir está actitud de nuestros hijos –habló la presidenta del Grupo Shinwa.

-Lamento que mi hijo haya causado problemas, le ofrezco una disculpa y me retiro a continuar con mi agenda –salió del lugar por supuesto llevándose a su hijo.

-Goo Jun Pyo, explica esto, tú eres su líder ¿no? –gritó furiosa la mujer.

-Fue una apuesta lo lamento madre –dijo secamente el joven –No se volverá a repetir.

-Vete de aquí, luego decidiré tu castigo.

* * *

><p>El joven heredero salió furioso de la oficina de la presidenta y marcó el numero de Woo Bin pidiéndole que localice a la persona que le envió las fotografías a su madre y le avise inmediatamente.<p>

Casi de inmediato, recibió un SMS con la descripción del joven y algunas fotografías, su nombre era Lee Min Ha.

-Este es tu fin,maldito bastardo –dijo en un susurro imperceptible el heredero del Grupo Shinwa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo hasta la próxima actualización : D<strong>_

_**Pd: No olviden los reviews okey.**_

_**Alyssa**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

**Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.**

Escoltado por los hombres de su madre ¡Perfecto! esta vez estaba fuera de sus posibilidades escapar, se soltó bruscamente del firme agarre de sus guardaespaldas y sacó su teléfono móvil, marcó de inmediato al resto del F4: Esto califica como emergencia pensó

-Eh, chicos se unen a la fiesta – soltó Jun Pyo cuando sus amigos estaban al teléfono, se detuvo frente a la limosina – Voy directo a cumplir el castigo de la bruja malvada.

- Tú ¿solo? – se burló Woo Bin al otro lado de línea – Pensé que la bruja había hecho la invitación extensiva.

-No sé por qué me alegra no estar invitado.

-¿Les parece gracioso Woo Bin, Yi Jeong ?Esta vez sí estoy muerto – entró en el auto oponiendo cierta resistencia, el conductor aseguro las puertas y otro de los matones de su madre se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.- Parece que no les importa, ¿no? Creo que voy a pensar seriamente expulsarlos del grupo.

- Tranquilo Jun Pyo, no te vendrían mal unas vacaciones en Alaska.

-Eh! Tú también Ji Hoo – gruñó el heredero – espero que tengan algo en mente.

La limosina atravesó una puerta de rejas y se detuvo, Jun Pyo se asomó a la ventana, un hombre con uniforme militar y aspecto de villano se acercó al auto, los guardaespaldas le obligaron a bajar y le entregaron una maleta de viaje. Era peor de lo que había pensado.

-Señor Goon, mi nombre es Tae Jung Hoon y seré su comandante durante los siguientes dos años.-dijo el hombre automáticamente como si dijera lo mismo a diario, examino de arriba abajo a Jun Pyo y frunció el ceño, dio media vuelta se acomodó su gorra militar y siguió caminando (Maldición la bruja lo había metido al servicio militar, eso era demasiado incluso para alguien como ella y donde diablos estaban sus amigos.)

-Haga el favor de seguirme señor Goon.-Puso los ojos en blanco y cargo su mochila al hombro.

-Pero qué diablos pusieron aquí, rocas – se quejó cuando casi perdía el equilibrio, el comandante le fulminó con la mirada – Será mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada o está ansioso por su primer castigo señor Goon.

Su limosina finalmente se retiró y no había rastro del deportivo de Woo Bin o Yi Jeong, no había llamadas en su teléfono y no se atrevía a preguntar o decir nada más.

* * *

><p>Releyó por quinta vez el mismo párrafo de su texto de Historia, debía estudiar para el examen del día siguiente y su atención se concentraba en lo que le diría a ese cretino de Ha Min Jae cuando lo viera, ya tenía listo un repertorio de frases sarcásticas para fastidiarle, aunque en cierto modo le gustaba que el chico más atractivo de la escuela le prestara atención.<p>

* * *

><p>-Siempre pensé que pasaríamos de esto – dijo Yi Jung casi sin aliento, había sido un día duro, entrenamiento del ejército, todo gracias a Jun Pyo –Creo que nunca debimos haber venido a tratar de sacarte de este infierno, me debes toda una colección de artículos de cerámica.<p>

-¿Cerámica? Mi vida es más importante que eso.

-¿Agua? – preguntó Woo Bin antes de lanzarle una botella a cada uno, no parecía agotado.

-Siempre supe que entrenabas duro Woo Bin pero no pareces…..cansado. – balbuceo el heredero del grupo Shinwa mientras se mojaba el rostro con el agua.

- Tengo más resistencia que ustedes dos juntos, este tipo de entrenamiento es justo del tipo que me obliga a ser mi padre. – se quitó la playera verde militar y entró a la habitación que les habían asignado.- Pero dado el caso preferiría estar en casa o en un club, envidio a Ji Hoo, debe estar ya en casa dormido claro.

Era una habitación pequeña y con dos literas, una pequeña ventana cubierta de mugre una mesita de madera en un rincón y un armario pequeño e igual de viejo que la mesa, donde no parecía caber más de un par de uniformes.

-La cama de arriba es mía – gritó Yi Jung mientras subía a toda prisa por la escalerilla de la litera con Woo Bin a sus talones intentando robarle el lugar. –Ríndete Don Juan, no voy a moverme de aquí.

-La cama de abajo es mía entonces –aclaró y se tumbó de inmediato antes de que Jun Pyo reaccionara.

-Donde se supone que duerma yo ¡Ya, par de mediocres! – retiró bruscamente el almohadón de Woo Bin lo que inició una pelea por el mismo, el Don Juan se levantó de un salto y sacó la cama plegable de debajo de la suya –Ves esto, aquí es donde vas a dormir Jun Pyo y dame eso –tomó bruscamente su almohada y se metió a la cama si a eso se le podía llamar así.

El heredero del grupo Shinwa se metió a la cama de mala gana, esa noche no podría dormir y no quería pensar en los insectos se cubrió con la fina manta le cabeza y espero que llegara el sueño (¿Cuánto tiempo más debía quedarse ahí?)

-Jun Pyo, deja de moverte, maldición no puedo dormir – se quejó Woo Bin después de un rato –Tranquilo, acaso crees que mi madre nos va a dejar aquí soy su hijo favorito,ya lo saben.

- Si tu madre tuviera otro hijo, no serías el favorito aunque tus hermanas las gemelas son mejores que tú y lo sabes.

(Respira hondo Jan Di: Figthing ) Se apresuró a alejarse del minivan de la tintorería que seguía repitiendo su nombre, eso era muy vergonzoso (Debí haber grabado la propaganda de la tintorería yo misma, la voz de papá es horrible).

La preparatoria Shinwa era magnífica, tenía un campus enorme y una infraestructura de primera, para alguien nuevo como ella era fácil perderse el uniforme era lindo sin duda, aunque con sus viejas botas de combate no iba muy bien, las demás chicas lo llevaban con tacones pero Jan Di había declarado a los tacones sus enemigos directos. De vez en cuando mientras buscaba la que sería su aula captaba cosas como: "nuevo, diseñador, aretes, zapatos" esos riquillos sí que eran presumidos, sentía unas ganas de enormes de dar media vuelta y volver a su viejo instituto.

Volteo el mapa de Shinwa una vez para tratar de orientarse ,bien tenía que seguir el camino marcado con amarillo ya estaba cerca, guardó el mapa en el bolsillo lateral de su mochila sujeto las tiras con las manos , se sentía como Dorothy rumbo a ciudad esmeralda (Si, y tengo que seguir el camino amarillo ,bueno en el mapa era amarillo)

Escucho música, la música de un violín (Probablemente el aula de música está cerca) siguió el sonido, tenía curiosidad y aún tenía tiempo de sobra.

Sentado en una banca del campus estaba un chico rubio de traje blanco ,igual que un príncipe ,era una visión encantadora , su corazón se aceleró segundos después se percató de que él la miraba, no como le habría gustado como un príncipe mirando a la princesa sino más bien como a un bicho , decidió preguntarle hacía donde ir.

-¿La piscina …¿Dónde que queda la piscina? – ante su mirada ella temblaba, la voz le traicionó y se sentía estúpida.

El chico rubio indicó con el arco del violín, de ser otro chico el gesto le habría parecido grosero, se limitó a seguir el camino indicado, encontró la piscina.

-Wow! Pero si es enorme –sintió unas terribles ganas de lanzarse y nadar pero eso podría esperar.

* * *

><p>-Jan Di-ah ¿Qué tal tu primer día en Shinwa? –preguntó Ga Eul emocionada de verdad incluso más que Jan Di. –¿ Viste a los F4? ¿Son tan guapos como en las fotos? ¿Hiciste amigos?<p>

-Yaaaa, Ga Eul deja de hacer preguntas – gruñó Jan Di y se hundió en el asiento mientras cambia el canal del televisor –En realidad, los F4 son unos monstruos hoy tuv una demostración de su maldad y no son hermosos como las flores, aunque …-hizo un puchero y se acomodó la gorra de lana – hay un chico rubio, es como un príncipe ,pero también es un F4.

-No pueden ser tan malos y mejor quita ya esa cara de decepción y ponte a limpiar ,tampoco a sido un buen día para mí.

-Mmm ¿Qué extraño? Pensé que desde que llegó tu "AMIGO" ese tal .. como se llamaba Ha Min Jae,ya no te importaba si yo estaba ahíiii- gritó .

-Ya Jan Di deja de gritar y si me importa que tú no estés, han sido los peores días de mi vida y Min Jae ni siquiera fue a escuela, la maestra dice que ya se retiró, es extraño ni siquiera consta su nombre en ninguna otra escuela, es todo un misterio.

-Ga Eul, solo te recuerdo que no eres detective - Jan Di se puso de pie y recogió los platos de la mesa de enfrente –Ah! Y se nota que te gusta Ga Eul, te veo muy distraída Jajaja –se escabulló a la cocina antes de que su amiga pudiera protestar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nuevamente, ojalá les guste el capitulo , Huu siento no haber publicado desde hace siglos" literal".<strong>

**Disculpen las faltas por favor, en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo las corrijo y prometo subir un nuevo capítulo y no desaparecer mucho tiempo.**

**Suerte**


End file.
